FOR REAL
FOR REAL '''sung by '''Hidenori Tokuyama (徳山秀典) is the first opening song of the anime adaptation Gensoumaden Saiyuki. Lyrics and Translation Romaji = tachidomatte'ru kimi no senaka wa sabishige na mama boku wo toraeru kimagure na ai de tsutsumitai shinjirarenai kotoba bakari ga egao no naka de kiba wo muite'ru sono kakera ni ai wo sagashite'ru itsuka wagamama na utagoe ga kimi ni todoite sonna shunkan ni kono sekai wa kawatte yuku nani wo mitsukete yukou jikan wo kirisaite kimi no soba ni iru yo sore ga yasashisa nara nani wo mitsumete iyou sono te wo sashidashite tsukanda genjitsu wo Let it go shinjiyou tooku wo mite'ru sono manazashi wa kokoro no naka no koe wo kiite'ru mada aoi tsuki wo dakishimete hashiri tsudzukeru kimi no tsuyosa ga mata atarashii tobira wo hiraku sugu akeru yoru wo terashidase tatoe hitori demo kimi no koto shinjite itai sonna shunkan ni kono sekai wa ugokidasu nani wo mitsukete yukou kokoro wo hakidashite mata koko deaeru yo sore ga shinjitsu nara nani wo mitsumete iyou sono te wo sashidashite tsunkanda genjitsu wo Let it go shinjiyou nani wo mitsukete yukou jikan wo kirisaite kimi no soba ni iru yo sore ga yasashisa nara nani wo mitsumete iyou sono te wo sashidashite tsukanda genjitsu wo Let it go shinjiyou |-| English= As you stand lonely in front of me The melancholy that flows from your back captivates me I want to embrace you with a nonchalant love Beneath your smiling face Only unbelievable words are baring their fangs You are looking for love in those fragments One day, a selfish voice humming a song will reach you And in that very moment this world is going to change What are we going to find By shredding time I will be by your side If that is gentleness What are we going to set our eyes on? Reach out (your hand) to me. That truth that you grabbed on to, let it go, let us trust each other. The way you gaze at a spot far away means you're listening to the voice of your heart and still holding the blue moon. Your strength, shown in your will to keep on running Will open yet another new door Light up the night which will soon go Even if I am alone, I want to believe in you In that very moment this world starts to go round What are we going to find By spitting out our hearts We will meet again here If that is the truth What are we going to set our eyes on? The truth that you grabbed By extending your arm Let it go Let us trust each other What are we going to find By shredding time I will be by your side If that is gentleness What are we going to set our eyes on? The truth that you grabbed By extending your hand Let it go Let us trust each other|-| Kanji=立ち止まってる　君の背中は　淋しげなまま 僕をとらえる　気まぐれな愛で包みたい 信じられない　言葉ばかりが　笑顔の中で 牙をむいてる　そのかけらに愛を探してる いつかわがままな　歌声が君に届いて そんな瞬間に　この世界は変わってゆく 何を見つけてゆこう　時間を切り裂いて 君のそばにいるよ　それが優しさなら 何を見つめていよう　その手を差し出して 掴んだ現実を　Let it go　信じよう 遠くを見てる　そのまなざしは 心の中の声を聞いてる　まだ青い月を抱きしめて 走り続ける　君の強さが　また新しい 扉を開く　すぐ明ける夜を照らし出せ たとえ一人でも　君のこと信じていたい そんな瞬間に　この世界は動き出す 何を見つけてゆこう　心を吐き出して またここで会えるよ　それが真実なら 何を見つめていよう　この手を差し出して 掴んだ現実を　Let it go　信じよう 何を見つけてゆこう　時間を切り裂いて 君のそばにいるよ　それが優しさなら 何を見つめていよう　その手を差し出して 掴んだ現実を　Let it go　信じよう |-| Refrences *Anime Lyrics dot Com- Category:Music Category:Lyrics